Shinigami Adventures
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Amy was a girl that wondered what her real life was because her mother never told her something but after her mother says that she can meet her father she takes the chance to find out who she is. But what will happen when she meets an old friend of hers. Rated M for language and adult themes in later chapters. OCx? not telling who she is going to be with yet.
1. New Beginning

I looked into my reflection in the mirror and combed my fingers through my red and black hair. My hair had black strands here and there in my hair and it made it looked like it was striped. My bright green eyes that my mother said I got from my father kind of glowed in the reflection. I put my brown wig on and my light brown contacts to go in public in. My mother always said I had to where the contacts and wig when I was in public because we were different. I always asked the same question to my mother every moment of my life. What are we? I was always so curious of what I was until my mother said that I would have to go to London to find out from my father. I agreed to it and I was in the car with my mom driving to the airport. I used to live in a suburb of New York City and my mom would never let me go into the city alone or even town because she thought I was too weak to take care of myself. I always knew I was stronger than all of the girls in the school I was at when I was younger and that I was stronger than my mother at the age of seven but I always wondered why she always said I was weak. I never cried at anything, I never acted like some girl that likes frilly stuff, and I always acted like a boy. I never knew if it was because of how I acted that made her think I was weak or if it was for some different reason but my mother said that I couldn't go to certain places in England but I knew I could take care of myself. She did make me take karate, fencing, track, and gymnastic lessons so what was the big deal that was so weird about London. I knew I could outrun any male because I broke the record of a male runner a couple of times and that I was a black belt in karate while being a first place champion in fencing and gymnastics. When I got into the line to check-in for my flight I knew that I was going to find out what my mother always hid from me and I saw her watching me. I waited for boarding onto the airplane and I was looking at a ring on my finger. The ring was given to my mother from my father so she would never forget him but she gave it to me when I was sixteen for my birthday. As I was boarded onto the plane I was excited and nervous because I didn't know if what my mom and dad used to be were good or bad. But I kept wondering what the big secret was and when the plane flew into the air I knew my adventure was just beginning.


	2. Dispatch part 1

I walked off of the plane and walked towards the place where I could get a taxi. I got into the taxi and set my roller bag beside me.

"Where do you need to go," He asked gruffly.

"This address, please," I handed him a piece of paper and he nodded before he drove to the place I was informed by my mother about.

He drove over the London Bridge and I looked at everything, amazed at how much history was here. He stopped in an old part of London and he told me how much to pay him. I paid him and got out of the car with my roller bag and looked at a big sign saying 'Undertaker'. I sighed and entered into the Undertaker shop.

"Hello," I said to see if anyone was there.

I walked into the shop and closed the door behind me. I set my roller bag by some coffins and looked around. I heard some laughter and I looked at a coffin. The lid of the coffin opened and there was the Undertaker. He was laughing but lost his laughter when I wasn't afraid of him.

"Are you here to get a fitting for a coffin," He asked as he walked over to me.

"No, but my mother told me that you know my father," I replied.

"I have had many customers, do you know the name of your father," he asked.

"No, my mother said to give you this letter," I answered and held a letter out to him.

He grabbed it and opened it when one of his long black fingernails. He began reading it and then looked at me.

"Could you take off your disguise," he asked.

I nodded and took the brown wig off to show my red and black hair. I then took out my contacts to show yellow eyes with a green ring around the pupil and I looked at him.

"Follow me," he said and walked into a back room.

I grabbed my roller bag and followed him. It was a pure white room with a table that looked like a giant sink in the middle of the room. He pulled a weapon out that looked like a Death Sythe a Grim Reaper would carry in the stories I read about Grim Reapers. He made some kind of portal and walked through it. I followed him and I saw a city that looked exactly like London just everyone wore glasses and had the same eyes as mine. We walked into a giant white building that reminded me of a courthouse a little bit and everyone stared at us. They were all whispering and I had a feeling they were gossiping. I continued to follow the Undertaker to a door that had the name 'William T. Spears' written on a plaque on the door. I had a feeling that this person was my father because my last name was Spears and the Undertaker opened the door. The first thing I saw was a stack of paper that looked to be over a million pieces of paper and then I saw a man with brown hair writing.

"Get out of my office, Sutcliff," the man said emotionlessly like he had said it over and over again.

The Undertaker just laughed and I stepped a couple of steps back to hide behind the Undertaker. The man sitting down looked up and quickly stood up.

"Undertaker," he exclaimed.

"Yes," Undertaker relied with a smile.

"May I ask what has given me the pleasure for you to come to my office," he asked.

"Actually I came here for you to meet someone. Amy," Undertaker explained and moved out of the way so the man could see me.

"Cassandra," the man asked confused.

"No, my name is Amy, I'm her daughter. My mother said for me to give you this letter," I said and held a letter to him.

The man grabbed it and opened it with a letter opener before he began reading it. His eyes widened and he looked at me. He sat down and then the Undertaker left so it was just the two of us in the room.

"What is your full name," he asked.

"Amy Rose Spears," I replied.

He gave a single nod and let me sit down across from him.

"It looks like, that I am your father," he whispered.

I nodded.

"Mr. Spears, can you please tell me what I am because my mother wouldn't tell me," I asked.

"You are a Shinigami, or otherwise known as…," he answered.

"A Grim Reaper," I interrupted.

He gave a single nod and I smiled.

"How do I get the job," I asked.

"Well, you'll have to take this so we know how much you know," he said as he got a test out of his desk.

I got a black pen out of my purse and when he handed it to me I began to work on it.

**2 Hours Later**

I checked it for the fourth time and then looked at my father.

"I'm finished," I whispered.

He nodded and looked at the piece of paper. He began to grade it and then he put a grade on it. I looked at it and it had four A's on it and I looked at him. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Welcome to dispatch," he smiled.

"Thank you," I thanked while I shook his hand.

"Here are your keys to your home and your partner will be living at the same place you do," he explained while he gave me a pair of keys.

I nodded and walked out of the office. I looked at him one last time and smiled before I closed the door.

**1 Hour Later**

I walked into Dispatch and had a dark blue corset top on with some black skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots. I flicked my hair off my shoulder and walked over to the glasses department. I got some black nerdy glasses that had red roses painted on them and I put them on as I walked over to the desk to get my paperwork.

to be continued...


	3. Dispatch part 2

**Grell's POV**

"Ronald, Will is mine," I whined.

"Sempai, Mr. Spears would like a girl and we both know that. Since Cassandra went missing he hasn't stopped doing his job, it's like she made him his old self again when she disappeared," Ronald explained.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"But he's mine," I whined.

Ronald sighed and then looked at a girl.

"Sempai, look at her," he said clearly dazed out.

I looked at the girl and saw beautiful red hair that had black layers in it too.

"Cassandra," I asked confused.

The girl could clearly not hear me because we were out of ear range so Ronald and I walked up to her. She was carrying a big stack of paperwork and she accidently ran into Ronald.

"Sorry," she apologized and pushed her glasses up.

"It's okay, we actually have good news for you," Ronald beamed.

I rolled my eyes and kept my arms crossed. I cocked my hip to the side and looked at the girl's reaction to what Ronald would say.

"What is the good news," she asked.

"Mr. Spears wants to take you out on a date," he smiled.

Her jaw dropped and stared at him like he was nuts. In my mind I was just laughing at her reaction and looked at Ronald. She started walking towards William's office and she opened the door. Ronald and I followed and put our ears to the door so we could hear what was going on.

**Normal POV**

I walked to my office shocked that the man said my father wanted to take me out on a date and when I opened the door to it, he was doing his normal thing. I closed the door almost and I walked up to his desk.

"Dad, if what that guy said is true, then you are one sick pervert," I said.

He looked at me shocked and confused.

"What," he asked.

The two men from earlier fell into the room and I closed the door behind him.

"You have a kid," the blonde one exclaimed.

William sighed and stood up.

"Who told my daughter that I wanted to have a date with her," my father asked.

They both looked down and both had guilty faces. My father sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Would you please introduce yourself, Amy," my father asked.

I gave a single nod and looked at them when they looked at me.

"My name is Amy R. Spears," I smiled.

The red head stood up and we were the same height. He held out his hand and smiled. I was fascinated with his shark like teeth and smiled at him.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff," he introduced himself as I shook his hand.

"That is a very unique name, I love it," I smiled as I took my hand away and looked at the blonde getting up.

"My name is Ronald Knox, but you can call me Ronnie," the blonde smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ronald," I said and then looked at my father.

"Amy is Cassandra's daughter and Cassandra said that she didn't want to see Amy again, so she is going to be working here," my father explained.

"But, why would her mother say that," Grell asked.

"Because she hated me and my father. I was a mistake to be born, she didn't want a kid, so she went to the United States and raised me. But I never really liked her because she would always say things to try to make me cry or make me angry," I explained.

"That doesn't sound like Cassandra," Ronald said.

"It's not like I was kidnapped when I was a little baby like in fairy tales because that would be nuts and why would she kidnap me in the first place if she hated me so much," I replied.

"Well, that could've easily happened," Grell answered.

I sighed and sat in a chair across from my father. I looked at Grell and Ronald and wondered if I was kidnapped when I was a baby. We sat there for a little bit and talked about what my life was like.

"So how did you find out you were a Shinigami," Ronald asked his final question.

"Well, I was twenty-one and I had a boyfriend that I loved dearly. He murdered me and when I woke up I saw my wounds were all healed like it never even happened and that was when I started doing research," I explained.

"So how old are you," my father asked.

"I'm twenty-five," I smiled.

"So you researched to see if other people had the same thing like you for four years," Ronald asked amazed.

"Yep," I answered.

"Also Amy has gotten four A's on her test to see if she needed to go to the academy or not," my father said proudly.

"Wait, you haven't gone to the academy and you all ready know so much," Grell asked.

I nodded.

"I learned everything on that test by the time I was six," I explained.

"Cool," Ronald smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled and knew that I finally found a place that I could fit in.

"So who is your favorite murderer," I asked everyone.

They all stared at me like I was crazy except Grell because he was filing his nails.

"You don't have a favorite murderer," I asked.

My father and Ronald shook their heads.

"Well, my favorite would have to Jack the Ripper because of killings he was able to do," I smiled.

Everyone stared at me with their jaws open.

"What," I asked confused.

Ronald and my father pointed at Grell that was smiling.

"He was Jack the Ripper," my father and Ronald said simultaneously.

"Really," I asked amazed.

"Yes, and thank you for saying that about my technique. It was more Madame Red but I did collect the cinematic records," he smiled and flicked his hair off of his shoulder.

We continued to talk and then we had to leave my father so he could do his work.

"Bye dad," I said as I hugged my father which he wasn't expecting.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Now go ahead and go," he smiled and sat down doing his work.

I exited his office and started walking towards the PUB. Ronald ran to me and smiled at me. I then saw Grell following me and I looked back at Ronald.

"Why are you following me," I asked.

"Actually we wanted to know if you would like to go to the PUB with us and meet our other friends," he smiled.

"I was actually just going to the PUB and that sounds great," I smiled as I walked ahead of them.


	4. Reunion

**I hope this made up for the long wait, sorry I had writer's block until today I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

I walked back to my apartment that my partner and I were assigned to. I walked through the door and walked to my room. I fell onto the bed and fell asleep pretty fast. Grell, Ronald, Eric, and Alan stayed at the PUB while I came back and fell asleep. I woke up from a nightmare in the morning and I was breathing heavily. I got up from my bed and began to get dressed. I got a black lace corset and tied the strings after I zipped the zipper. I then put on some black jeans and put black ankle boots on. I looked at my face in the vanity and brushed my hair before pulling it up into a bun and putting chopsticks in it. I then walked out of my room and walked towards Dispatch. I took a deep breath as I opened the doors to Dispatch and I walked inside. I continued to walk down the hallways towards where I was going to get my death scythe and I gave a small smile.

"I finally found the place where I belong," I thought to myself as I continued to walk.

I walked into the room where they kept all of the death scythes and I walked up to the counter to see a lady that was probably three inches shorter than me. She handed my death scythes and I smiled at the Sai that I had said to be my death scythes. I picked them up and I put them on my belt before I walked away. I took a deep breath as I walked towards my office and when I entered it I saw a black book on my desk. I walked up to it and smirked before I ran out of the office. I kept running until I ran into someone and I landed on my butt. I groaned at the same time as someone else and when I looked at who I ran into I saw Grell.

"Sorry, Grell," I apologized.

Grell looked at me and he fixed his glasses before he stood up and brushed his long red coat off. I stood up also and I grabbed my black book that held my to-die list.

"So are you ready," he asked.

I looked at him slightly confused and he crossed his arms.

"We're partners, remember," he asked.

I tried to remember and then I began to wonder if he told me when I was drunk.

"Sorry, Grell I don't remember," I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"You remind me of Ronald," he laughed and started walking.

I walked next to him and I put my black book inside of my coat. We walked outside and he made a portal. When we stepped through the portal we were on one of the rooftops in London and my eyes widened in fascination.

"Wow," I muttered before we started to leap across rooftops.

I jumped down into an alley and landed on my feet. I looked around and Grell landed right next to me before we walked out of the alley and I was in the square in London. I walked towards the middle and everyone passed by me as I looked at everything. I then could smell something and I looked across the square to see someone I thought I would never see.

"Grell, we need to get out of here," I said to him only to notice that he was already across the square.

I sighed and started running towards Grell as I weaved through people I heard people complain and I muttered small apologies knowing that they probably didn't hear me. When I got next to Grell we were in an alley and I saw a tall man with a boy that was to his shoulders. I growled slightly and narrowed my eyes at the smaller man.

"What are you doing here," I growled.

"I would like to ask the same," the boy said emotionlessly.

"Amy do you know him," Grell asked me and looked slightly shocked.

"He's the one that tried to kill me," I narrowed my eyes.

"I should've asked Sebastian to use a death scythe rather than a knife," the boy said emotionlessly.

I grabbed my scythes off of my belt and I held them in my hands as I glared the boy down.

"So you're a Shinigami," he said like he was amused.

"I've been one my whole life," I said.

I saw his eyes flash a bright pink and they looked cat like.

"Sebas-chan, can you get this brat to not fight my partner," Grell asked in a pleading tone.

"Ciel, I would suggest that we not fight them," Sebastian said with a slight bow.

Ciel's eyes turned back to the normal dark blue and I glared at him.

"Now I know why my father hates demons," I said.

"Who would your father be," Ciel asked like I was entertaining him.

"William T. Spears," I growled.

Sebastian's and Ciel's eyes widened a little bit as I smirked.

"I was never the girl you thought I was, I was always strong and I was never weak. But it was just lucky that I was born a Shinigami so I could see your surprised face again," I said maniacally.

Ciel's eyes flashed pink again and he looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, let's go," Ciel said before he glared at me.

I continued to watch him and I looked like a maniac. I cocked my head and I smirked. Sebastian nodded and then they jumped into the air before they disappeared. I looked at Grell and I had my calm demeanor again.

"Shall we get this reaping done," I asked.

Grell smiled and showed his shark like teeth before we both ran out of the alleyway towards where we needed to reap the souls we had on our to-die list.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I looked at the flaming building before Grell and I entered to hear screams of agony. I ran towards where my reaping was supposed to be and he ran towards his. I began to stab all of the dying people in the building and then I saw a small child. The child looked at me frightened and I looked at it with sympathy. I had always loved children and when I saw this child I felt a twinge in my heart. I kneeled down next to the child and I looked at the child in the eyes.

"What is your name," I asked.

"T-Thomas," he answered clearly scared.

I looked at my to-die list and I saw his name. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes and he looked at me frightened.

"Are you going to hurt me," he asked before he coughed violently.

I continued to watch him as a tear rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Will I get to see mommy and daddy," he asked as he sniffled.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, you'll get to see them," I smiled a sad smile.

He coughed violently again and he held onto me. My eyes widened as my death scythes dropped out of my hands and another tear ran down my face.

"Will it hurt," he coughed.

I looked at him and tried to keep the tears from coming out.

"No, it will just be like falling asleep," I muttered.

The little boy nodded and then I felt his breathing stop. I tried to keep the tears from falling and I grabbed one of my Sai before I stabbed it through his back and his cinematic records flew out. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I tried to keep the tears from falling. When his cinematic records stopped I laid him down on his back and I closed his eyes before I put one hand on top of the other on his torso. I then grabbed my other Sai and put my black book inside of my soot covered coat and put my Sai on my belt. I turned around and walked towards the exit. I saw Grell outside and the building collapsed right when I exited it. Grell looked at me with an arched eyebrow and I walked towards him.

"Are you okay," he asked.

I shook my head and I buried my face in his chest as I gripped his shirt.

"I can't believe I had to do that," I cried.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I had to reap a little boy," I continued to cry.

I felt Grell tense up and then he hugged me back.

"It's okay," he cooed to try to calm me down but I continued to cry.

**One Hour Later**

I walked back to Dispatch with Grell and I dropped my to-die list off at my father's office before I walked into my office to begin doing all of the paperwork I had to do. I kept scribbling stuff down for my paperwork and I continued to think of the child that I had to reap.

**Grell's POV**

I stayed in William's office and I watched him do paperwork.

"Why are you still in my office, Sutcliff," William asked coldly.

"Why did you have a child on your daughter's to-die list," I asked.

He looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"Because I know that you can't handle reaping children, did something happen," he asked.

"She cried, she has a soft spot for children. Just like me," I explained.

William sighed and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I was shocked since I had never seen him without his stoic expression and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Can you talk to her," he asked.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in complete shock.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Can you explain to her why I gave her that reaping," he asked.

"I still don't know why you did it," I said.

"I barely know her, I didn't even know I had a daughter until yesterday," he explained as he looked at me.

I nodded and I stood up.

"Okay, Will," I smiled but I didn't show my teeth so he knew I was serious.

He nodded and then started getting back to work. I walked out of his office and I walked towards Amy's office. I knocked on it lightly with my gloved hand and I entered the room to see that Amy wasn't there. I saw a note on her desk and I picked it up. I read it and I re-read it.

_Dear Father (If you're reading this),_

_ I decided to take my paperwork back to my apartment and work on it there so I could have time to myself. I will still come in and turn it in on time but I just need to be alone right now._

_ Sincerely,_

_Amy_

I walked out of her office and left the note on her desk as I continued to walk towards our house that we shared. I walked into the house and it was still completely red. I walked towards the living room and I saw her sleeping on the couch with all of her paperwork done. She looked so cute in her sleep and I smiled another small smile before I walked towards her. I put my arms under her knees and her back as I lifted her and I walked up the stairs to take her to her room. I pushed her door open with my foot and I saw that her room was entirely red and black. I walked over to her black bed and I laid her down on top of the blankets before I grabbed a folded red blanket from the chair. I unfolded the blanket and covered her before I walked towards the door. When I was at the door I saw a photo frame on her desk and I walked towards it. I saw that there were several pictures beside the photo frame that were stacked on top of each other and I looked at the photos. The first photo was of Amy and it was a school picture. The next picture was of her at a college and I saw that it was at Oxford University. My eyes slightly widened at the next picture because it was a picture of Amy and Ciel Phantomhive. All of the pictures of her were when she was in disguise and I looked at her sleeping. She looked almost like she was sad and then I looked at the last picture. The picture was of William, Ronald, Cassandra, and I, my eyes slightly widened and I looked at Amy again. I took a deep breath and set the pictures back down on her desk before I walked out of her room. I closed the door lightly and I walked back to the living room where I saw her completed paperwork. I got a piece of paper off of the desk and wrote in red pen that I took her paperwork to the office so she could sleep and then I grabbed the paperwork before I walked out of the house. I walked back towards Dispatch and I dropped off her paperwork at William's office. When I left he looked at me but I didn't pay any attention and I walked back to my office. I walked towards my desk and I opened the top drawer to see the exact same picture that Amy had. I took it out and I set it up on my desk in its dark brown frame.

"She really is your Daughter, Cassandra and she acts just like all of us," I said to myself before I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
